1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processing apparatus in which input character information is stored and its content is displayed and printed and, more particularly, to a document processing apparatus having the function to prevent the printing of a word having an incorrect spelling by using this function to check the misspelling of a word.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in a document processing apparatus such as an electronic typewriter or the like, in the case of checking the misspelling of a word during the document input operation, the function to discriminate whether the spelling of the word is correct or incorrect is started when a character or key which is not included in the word is input. For instance, the word spelling check is executed in the case where a function key such as tabulator executing key or line feed key or a space key is input.
However, since there is a case where the printing of the input data is started simultaneously with the execution of the word spelling check by the above function key, there occurs a situation such that a word having an incorrect spelling is printed.
Even in the case where the operator is warned that the spelling of the input word is wrong by an alarm or the like, since the word has already been printed, the operator must erase the erroneously input portion once by moving a carrier and, thereafter, must input the correct characters. If an unerasable print ribbon was used, the word cannot be erased. Even if the word can be erased, an erasing ribbon is consumed. Therefore, the operation is complicated and the document inputting efficiency is low.